


Christina-No Slayer

by Deirana



Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Friendship, Giant snake with three heads, Slayers, Vampire-Slayers, Vampires, Witches, werewolfes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/pseuds/Deirana
Summary: The story takes place in Germany in 2016. There are also female hunters, as they have been everywhere since Willow's spell at the end of Season 7. And these hunters have friends who help them and stand by them. This also applies to the hunters Kim and Sina in this story. They have friends who would risk their lives for them and have often shown their loyalty. And then there is Christina, who is anything but a hunter, witch, helpful heroine or anything else.
Relationships: Antonia & Sina, Antonia/Niklas, Kim/Sebastian, Sebastian & Marcel
Series: "Ablenkungsgeschichten" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764829





	1. The three-headed giant snake

**Author's Note:**

> This is where my new story begins. First, the legal one. I do not have any rights to the Buffy and/or Angel Universe. I don't make money from this story and write it just for my own entertainment and hope that others like it.
> 
> I leave out the actions of the comics now to a large extent, because I have only partially read them. As far as I know, the magic disappeared from the world. That has not happened here. Knowledge of the Buffy relays of 1-7 is an advantage. Performances of the original characters from the series are not currently planned, although there may be mentions.
> 
> The story takes place in Germany in 2016. There are also female hunters there. And these hunters have friends who help them and stand by them. This is also the case for the hunters Kim and Sina in this story. They have friends who would risk their lives for them and have often proven their loyalty.
> 
> And then there is Christina.....
> 
> This story is one of my "corona stories," or distraction stories. These stories have nothing to do with the virus. It doesn't happen in the stories. But that's why I called this series because, in the time when Life had gone down more or less everywhere because of Corona, I was distracted by writing and some stories came out.  
> I published the stories in FF.de in German under my name "Deira". Here at AO3 I have summarized them as a series.
> 
> These are more or less creepy horror stories. Some are really evil, others rather harmless. I wish you a lot of fun reading.
> 
> Stories in the Buffy universe also originated during this period and are therefore strictly part of the Corona Distraction stories. The first chapter of this story was written in 2016. Then the story rested for a long time and I wrote the remaining 5 chapters from March-April 2020.  
> The other Corona Distraction stories don't need to be read to understand this story. All stories exist independently of each other.

Christina's current situation could not have been more unfavourable. The ropes with which she was tied to the pole standing right in the middle of the enormous basement vault cut into her wrists and her previous attempts at liberation had not been successful. But this was not to be expected any other way. She has never really succeeded. Why should she be able to free herself on her own, just now that she was dressed as a planned human sacrifice, dressed only in a kind of reddish longshirt, tied up?

Her legs were also tied, almost as if the ten demons, dressed in red cowls, stood around her feared that she might step after them. But this concern was unfounded. Even if she did indeed have the courage to try, she would most likely hurt herself.

The demons had chanted a strange chant, and in the glow of the candles placed everywhere in the basement of the old castle ruins, the shadows that the beings threw against the wall seemed almost even more sinister than the creatures themselves.

There was a big hole in the wall that was right across from her, and she already knew what would soon creep out there and tear her to pieces. 

"The three-headed giant snake....," Christina thought, shuddering, and started another futile attempt at liberation.

All other walls had been painted with pictures of this three-headed giant animal. It also devoured young women on all representations. Were there not stories of women and girls disappearing over the centuries? Some of them may have ended here.

Now the demons stopped and pushed their hoods back. Her horned heads had the same color as her cowls, and Christina was sure that Kimmy, Sina, or one of the others she had thought of as her friends two days ago would have brought a saying.

 _"It looks stupid! In terms of colour, you could have really distinguished yourself a little bit. But what should I talk to a demon about style?_ "

One of the others would certainly have said something like that. Probably to encourage oneself and perhaps annoy one or the other demon a little before it ended....

Perhaps Kimmy, whose real name was Kim, and Sina, Laura or even Marcel, Sebastian and Niklas would have succeeded in their attempt to free themselves from their shackles. Even Antonia might have succeeded, even if her prospects were the worst. 

The only one who got it even less was just her, Christina.

Probably the others would not have gotten into such a situation in the first place. 

After all, she was the one who would be sacrificed like a demon and who had no chance of getting out of it. You, the superfluous idiot of the group, none of the others.

She gave up any attempt at liberation. What other use was it?

If one of the others had nevertheless found themselves in this or a comparable situation, he or she would have had another, probably life-saving, advantage:

The chances of the rest of the group, or at least one or two of them, turning up to save the troubled girlfriend would be relatively high. So far, none of them had let any of them down. 

Even poor little Antonia once managed to rescue the others from a similarly desperate situation....

From this point of view, Christina had to correct herself mentally. Others, too, had already found themselves in similar tricky situations over the past two years. In some of these situations, by the way, she, Christina, had brought the others because she had once again built crap. 

Most of the time, the situation had turned out to be that the others set off on a daring mission to get the person out of the shit caused in some cases by Christina. 

Once, even shit, or, to put it more politely, demonization, had been in the game and this had taken her especially Laura, who for days did not get rid of the stench, very badly....

Above all, the others would not have made the mistake of not letting anyone know where they were going and what they were going to do. Even if she had not broken off their friendship, this would not have changed their situation.

No one who could have helped her, at least in theory, knew where she was and what was in her right.

All the demons pulled out a long, pointed dagger under their cowl and took a few steps towards the bound girl. 

She cried out as the creatures screamed. Apparently they wouldn't feed them alive to the snake and it hurt hellwhen when the blades hit her body....

At the last moment she closed her eyes... to reopen them a few moments later. 

She was still alive, the daggers had taught her only a few millimeters deep stitches on her arms, shoulder and abdomen. She also burned her left cheek and felt blood running over her face....

Blood was glued to the tips of the daggers, and the demons turned away. They strode towards the wall opening and put the daggers in smaller holes, unnoticed by Christina to this moment.

"The blood is flowing! It calls our hungry Lord," said one of the demons, and he burst out with an almost ugly-sounding laugh. "The three heads will tear them apart. Soon it will be. Even before dawn, there will be nothing left of her."

Well, it would take a little while until dawn. According to their estimate, it was at most half past three in the morning and even now, in summer, the sun would not rise so early.

But was this a good thing? Perhaps the giant snake would not appear just before dusk to kill it, but instead would appear at every moment to eat it slowly and agonizingly in small pieces.

The demons lined up on the three remaining walls of the large room and Christina thought she heard a noise, but she couldn't really match it. It almost sounded as if something huge was crawling across the floor and the sounds came from the dagger-lined hole in the wall.

Apparently, her blood had been a kind of lure, and she would have preferred to wave loudly and beg the demons to spare her, whether it was at the expense of dignity or not.

A final remnant of dignity was a luxury at the moment that she could not afford with the best will, after all, her life would end in a few moments or perhaps a little later a month before her twenty-first birthday.

Many thoughts shot through her head and ran parallel with each other. Now must have come the moment when her life passed her again before her spiritual eye. 

She saw her grandma in front of her, who, when she was five years old, had once said to her mother, "You will never have it easy with the girl. It's not malicious or something, but she... can't do anything. It is different from the small and the big.

Christina also saw her two sisters in spirit, Vanessa, two years older, and Jasmin, who is two years younger. The three girls played in the garden while their mother and grandmother sat on the terrace and drank coffee. That Christina, who actually wanted to go to the toilet, listened to everything, the two did not get into the conversation, otherwise they would certainly not have spoken like that.

"She will definitely pick the wrong friends! That starts now, in kindergarten. She plays with children who don't do her any good...."

Part of Christina's mind wondered why she was thinking of her grandma now, in the face of death. She was also wrong on that point. She definitely hadn't picked the wrong friends.

Her last group of friends consisted of two hunters, two more or less professional demon hunters, one of whom came closest to what had once been a kind of guardian, a beginner witch and her boyfriend in the fight against demons, as well as a clever young woman who somehow always knew how to fight, despite her inability to fight, which she shared with Christina. to somehow make useful.

Their chances should have been good in order to get help. After all, two female hunters belonged to her former circle of friends. With these demons, they would surely have coped in pairs. 

But she had messed it up herself, she knew that all too well.

The hunters' team consisted of seven members, who, despite sometimes conflicts and difficulties, complemented each other very well and who could always rely on each other.

And then there was her, Christina. Until two days ago, she had also heard of it, or at least had talked it in.

The noise grew louder and now she was actually whimpering, even if she wasn't still vying for grace that wouldn't be granted to her anyway.

She, Christina, had already managed to get nothing on the line in kindergarten, to always be out of the queue in primary school. She was always the last to be elected to a team. She wasn't annoyed or anything like that. But somehow it never really belonged to it. Then she had managed to stay seated once and the two very short relationships had ended with her friends separating from her quite quickly. Afterwards, after school, she had dropped out of three training courses because she didn't really fit into the team anywhere and did pretty much everything wrong that could be done wrong. 

Until now she had not been really at home in any group or had been thrown out of a group.

And two days ago she had lost the last and, as she believed, the only friends she had ever had. 

Once again, during a vampire hunt, she had put the others in danger. After all, Kim had called her the stupidest creature under the sun, while Marcel compared her to a demon, she had forgotten the name, which was not noticed by danger or malice, but instead by stupidity, while Laura, the best friend of the hunter Kim, thought that the demon was smarter than her...

Sina, the second female hunter who was also the youngest of the group at the age of seventeen, had said that she should disappear....

It had hurt her that the others looked at her all so furiously. The words hadn't even been the most hurtful. But she had made a mistake too much. Even the most patient friends seemed to have had enough at some point.

"I know when I'm superfluous and when it's time to leave," she said, waited a moment and then slowly left the room. No one had stopped them and held them back.

Unfortunately, she then made another mistake.

The next day, none of her former friends had come forward, she had cycled to an old favorite place. She liked the old castle ruins since her childhood. Actually, this was a place that a lot of people avoided. Supposedly it haunted here....

But she had only found out after she had already chosen the castle as her favourite place. Otherwise, she probably wouldn't have dared to go there. She had spent a lot of time as a teenager on a former watchtower, which he had probably been once. In the meantime there was no roof and the sun shone warm lyses on the old walls in fine weather.

There she had always had her rest and was able to think about many things. Above all, she never got an end here.

She had never discovered the terrible room in the basement before, even though she had explored the castle extensively. A kind of secret path led there.

Christina had spent yesterday alone at her favourite place on the tower. She had even left her mobile phone at home. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She had cried part of the time. 

She missed the others. Hadn't they always made her feel like they belonged to them, despite all the crap and the problems she had caused? Hadn't she been forgiven everything? And hadn't she always set out to be a little better?

For her reason, Laura had bathed in demonization, Marcel and his brother Sebastian had almost been crushed by Harpyien, whom she had accidentally released, Kim had been badly injured by her rabidness, when she was wielding spears, and Sina was almost killed by a swamp demon she had summoned. 

Once, after the swamp demon story, she had tried magic, but that had gone wrong, because during a fight with a powerful vampire, Kim was suddenly blind. Luckily Antonia, who really knew a little bit about magic, had been able to undo the whole thing.

But that hadn't been all. There were still countless situations where she made noise at the wrong moment and thus attracted vampires or other beings. This had led to fierce fighting. In one of these fights Niklas had almost lost a foot and he still limped today, even though he continued to fight quite bravely.

Once she had wanted to do good to the group and baked biscuits. She hadn't noticed that it was a sinister, vicious magician who sold her the ingredients, even though Sebastian had even shown them a photo the day before and warned them.

The enjoyment of the biscuits had left everyone except her, who didn't like biscuits, and Laura, who was on a diet, sitting paralyzed while the vicious magician tried to kill her and hurled demon dogs at her. 

Eventually, Laura had come up with the idea of tearing up the recipe with the biscuits that the magician had turned on her, Christina, and breaking the spell. The Demon Dogs and The Magicians were defeated at the last moment.

All these and many other incidents, in which she all got into trouble, had come to her mind yesterday afternoon at her favourite place.

The incident at the cemetery had only caused the barrel to overflow. 

It was just like everywhere. She was the one who, on her first attempt at training, misplaced files in the cupboards at the law firm, did not properly stitch up faxes, broke the coffee machine, forgot clients in the waiting room and was fired for it during the probationary period, after she had also forgotten to set her alarm clock.

But she had been tired. The night before, she had accompanied her former friends to the cemetery to hunt vampires and it had been late. It had become later, because she had once again a little hushed.

She had also flown out of her second training in a doctor's office or had been advised to quit because she had mistakenly swapped findings, printed out false prescriptions and also scrapped a coffee machine. Then she had crashed the computer and important data had been deleted.

The last thing she had lost a few days ago was her apprenticeship as a florist. She had used too much fertilizer that she shouldn't have used at all, damaging expensive plants and pouring water over a computer keyboard. There, too, she had been dismissed during the probationary period.

Whatever she did went wrong and in a quiet minute she had already planned to ask the others for help. Maybe there was something like a curse on her? Or was it just because of her gradually no longer existing self-confidence?

At that time, she had always tried to make friends with the others in her various training companies and also in the hunters' team. She had napped somehow and felt like a disruptive factor. She had once spoken to Antonia about it.

She had assured her that this was not the case. They liked her as a friend and Christina felt that the other person meant it honestly. All the more she tried not to make any more mistakes..... and promptly she stepped into the next fat bowl.

It was already dawning when Christina left her castle tower to go home. She knew that it wasn't too wise to walk through a dark forest, not just because of some vampires, demons, and other creatures of darkness. 

But when she entered the castle courtyard and wanted to cross it quickly, she had grabbed something from behind and she had looked into the red, devil-like frat of a demon....

"You are next! You entered the castle voluntarily and stayed," the creature had said, or rather hissed.

Unfortunately, Christina was not a hunter. She couldn't fight, she couldn't use magic, wasn't very strong and had no chance when another demon grabbed her.

Christina looked to the ground and saw that blood had dripped there. Her blood. In addition, the noise became louder and louder. 

It was over. No one knew where she was, because she had never told anyone about her favorite place. Not even her sisters, who fared much better, knew about it. In addition, the two were no longer living at home. They studied and earned money on the side and had long since moved out.

Only she, Christina, still lives in her former nursery, but probably her parents would not inform the police until a day or two. In addition, the police could not do anything against a three-headed snake demon anyway.

The noise became even louder and she thought she heard a loud hissing. The demons sank reverently to their knees. 

"At some point they will find out. At some point, Kim, Sina and the others will catch up with these demons here. They're going to smoke this nest and probably defeat the thing," Christina thought, and she knew it was supposed to give her a final sense of satisfaction.

But this would no longer be of any use to her, because now the three-headed snake demon would have been quick, if Christina had thought about it, if she had estimated him at about twenty meters.

The creature had three heads and six eyes stared at them greedily. Each head had about a diameter of one meter and the teeth were as long and pointed as daggers. 

It was too late for them.

She and her former friends had also fallen apart in strife and discord. Even if they knew about their current situation, they had no reason to help her. She couldn't even take it badly, even if she desperately wished it was different.

It was over and she opened her mouth without wanting it and uttered one last desperate scream when one of the mouths snapped at her. 


	2. Two hunters and their appendix

**Two days earlier, about 11:30 p.m.**

A group of young people had gathered in the basement of the elder of them, Sebastian. On a pile in a corner lay several swords and an open chest was filled with wooden pegs. Sebastian lay on a mat next to this chest and cooled his ribs with a cooling compress. Probably a thick blue spot would be left behind. He had also received a blow to the head when he tried to protect Christina, a member of the group, from a vampire after she accidentally alerted him to himself and Sebastian. 

The thirty-four-year-old demon hunter and self-proclaimed demon expert suspected he had suffered a minor concussion.

A young woman sat next to him on the mat and leaned against the wall.

Kim felt it was a real relief to wear her arm in a noose at the moment. As a hunter, she had the great advantage that injuries healed quite quickly. Nevertheless, it was good for her to relieve the injured forearm a little.

"Only a sprain, not a break," said the hunter, and took a look at the round of the equally more or less charged-looking combat companions." We were probably a bit unkind to her. But..." said Antonia. 

Kim shook his head. The young witch reacted quite sensitively to controversy. But it really was time for Christina to receive an announcement.

She had once again behaved like a trample in the cemetery and brought to her attention several quite strong vampires, who had once been members of a rocker gang during her lifetime.

After all, they had won the match that followed, but the boys had been really incredibly strong. They had really had easier opponents.

"Let's go for tonight. Christina gets back in. In a few days, no one is talking about it anymore. Unfortunately," she said, adding, "Then she'll build crap again...."

"Don't be so mean," asked Antonia, who cooled her cheek with a wet rag, on which she had received a violent blow from one of the vampire rockers. 'She didn't do it on purpose.

"It's never intentional," said Sebastian's younger brother Marcel, who was certainly the one among them who was most easily inabidated. "Never! Always just an oversight! And there are always broken bones and other injuries. Then she apologizes and everyone forgives her. It's time for this to stop."

Looking forward, Marcel, who, like his brother, hunted demons and devoted himself to supernatural phenomena, looked at twenty-three-year-old Kim, who, as the elder of the two hunters, was, in a sense, the leader of this group. 

"We should all come down first," the hunter finally said. "Let's go home and rest. Tomorrow we probably all reacted a bit and at least mine and Sina's injuries would have to be largely healed.

"I didn't get too much, just a few scratches," said Sina, the other hunter. 'But that wouldn't have been necessary. We would have done much better with these guys and probably without any blessures if Christina hadn't missed it."

The younger hunter yawned. "But that sounds good with the evening. We beat the guys. Here, no rocker vampires will drive through the area on their machines and first take control of the city and then the world. They certainly had something like that."

A little later, Kim opened the door of her apartment. This was above the small gift shop she ran with her best friend Laura.

She thought it probably wouldn't be necessary to open the store the next morning. They couldn't really afford this, because they didn't want to bury a regular clientele.

Since the opening, it had happened often enough that they could not open on time or had to hang directly signs that said "Closed due to illness" in the window.

"Well, At least for the most part Christina couldn't do anything for it. It's not her fault that some demons reach for world domination whenever someone wants me to give them a nice gift balloon," Kim thought as she entered her two-room apartment.

This consisted of an eat-in kitchen, a bathroom and the bedroom. There was also a small balcony, but only a folding chair could be found. 

Kim liked her apartment. Here she found her peace and after that she basically longed for very often. She also loved the gift shop she had taken over from her great-aunt three years ago when she moved into the retirement home. Some extras, such as the gift balloons, she and Laura, who had joined the store, had introduced them specifically to attract younger people as customers.

The hunter liked the fact that this piece of normality existed in her life and that she could not only deal with the carving of wooden pegs, but also with the design of her shop window.

'I'm sending Laura another text message, she's supposed to sleep out tomorrow morning. I'll start the shop on my own," she thought, taking off her shoes before making herself comfortable on her sofa.

Laura needed her sleep. In a few days it was full moon again and she would turn into a werewolf or rather a wasf of wolf for three nights. In Sebastian's basement there was a cage for those nights, where Laura walked around her prison all night and jumped against the bars. In the morning she was usually quite exhausted and had to sleep first. 

It didn't hurt if she was able to recharge her batteries in the nights before. Unfortunately, the year before, when they were dealing with a young werewolf, she had been bitten by it. Christina had accidentally freed him from the basement, where he locked himself on full moon nights, so as not to injure anyone. Unfortunately, when Kim and the others caught him again, Laura had been bitten.

The boy had apologized afterwards and was very sorry, but Kim did not blame him. He had done everything to avoid putting others in unnecessary danger, but then Christina had come...

Kim tried to shake off those thoughts. Christina, too, had not acted intentionally either then or now.

All in all, everything had gone well that evening. They had already experienced tougher fights and it really wasn't always Christina's fault when something went wrong. Strictly speaking, Kim had already misjudged one or the other situation and made some wrong decisions. 

Christina had been really hurt when everyone suddenly hacked at her. She wasn't doing so well anyway. After all, she had only recently lost another training place and something like that could pull you down.

In the short term, Kim had even considered whether she and Laura should not give the unlucky raven a job in her shop.

But she quickly discarded that idea, and the reason was not that she feared that Christina might accidentally destroy all the gift items and the machine she used to fill the balloons.

The store just wasn't going well enough at the moment to hire someone else. Perhaps at some point this would look different. Hopefully it would improve in the Christmas business, but it took a few more months until then.

"Well, let's see," Kim thought. "And Christina gets back in..."

Basically, she had already forgiven Christina for her latest rauncing action and she would talk to her in the next few days, when all the emotions were a little cool.

**Two days earlier, just before midnight**

Antonia, too, had returned home with her sister Sina in tow. The two sisters shared a three-room apartment owned by their parents. So they were able to live there rent-free and only had to pay for the additional costs.

Antonia sighed as she gazed at the four witch books on the living room table. She had to clean up urgently and had planned for this evening. But for one thing, the hairdresser had been pushed on the eye by her boss just before work.

Then the vampire threat was in the room and she had gone to the cemetery with her little, eighteen-year-old sister Sina, a hunter, and her other friends. 

She had helped the others in their fight against the vampires with magic and had succeeded in setting two vampires on fire with a fire spell.

This was never possible before for little Antonia, whose size was indicated in the identity card at just 161 cm. In general, most people and demons tended to underestimate the petite little woman, who was usually thought to be younger than twenty-one.

Well, this error had often turned out to be an advantage for them. The two vampires had circled them on their motorcycles in front of the cemetery and made fun of them. 

"What, you want to fight against us? Be sure that you don't hurt yourself with the peg in your hand and pick your finger. But as delicate as it is, a match is enough to skewer you...."

She had murmured her magic and the next moment the two vampires went up in flames.

Her sister Sina, the hunter, did the same. Although she was half a head taller than her sister, she also had a delicate physique, despite regular workouts.

She, too, had already been underestimated by some supernatural beings and had then had unpleasant surprises for those very beings.

Sina had also bravely fought her way that day, but dropped into her favorite chair.

"Toni, I'll kill this woman at some point. That was not necessary! How can you be just such a trample? Why doesn't she immediately shout "Hello, we're here" when we go hunting?"

Sina seemed really angry and Antonia knew it would stay that way for a while. In contrast to her, the huntswoman was very relentless and did not forgive so easily, even though she knew, of course, that Christina did not intentionally miss the hunt and was responsible for her injury.

"Don't get upset like that. We will talk to her. Once again. But she can't do anything about it and we shouldn't have poisoned her like that. We are also making mistakes. Think of the rat magic last year. Suddenly the rats were sitting all over the gift shop and it took me all the trouble to get rid of them. Kim and Laura wanted to ban me for life after that."

Sina giggled at the memory. "Yes. Because the next day the lady of the public order office had announced her visit. It's good that you've still got it."

Antonia threw a sofa cushion at her sister. "I'm going to bed now. I think we really deserved our sleep."

Sina threw the pillow back. "You still want to talk to Niklas on the phone. Do you admit it."

Niklas was also a member of her group of hunters, witches and werewolves. Unfortunately Niklas has not been able to walk properly since an injury a few months ago and soon another operation was due to improve this condition. A demon had almost cut off his right foot with an axe during a fight, and since then Niklas has been dealing with demons more theoretically and was responsible for the research. Before that, he had been a good demon hunter. 

Her boyfriend's injury was the only thing Antonia Christina had ever really resented. After all, she had to answer for the fact that the being had even gotten this damn axe in his fingers. 

"You're right. I still have to call him. I haven't seen him for almost a quarter of an hour!" said Antonia, before closing the door to her room.

  
**Yes, Christina is a bit....awkward.**  
.


	3. More hunters of the group

**A day earlier, 1:30 a.m.**

Sebastian Greven, with the help of a brother Marcel, who supported him, had stretched out on his bed. 

If his headaches didn't get better, he would probably have to go to the doctor in the morning. He had already informed his brother, who was ten years younger.

"You should be better off if it's a concussion," Marcel advised disapprovingly. "This stupid woman...."

"It wasn't intentional," Sebastian replied. Besides, she didn't kick me in the ribs and hit me on the head. That was the boss of these vampire rockers. He's been pretty firm. And I had to push Christina aside. Otherwise he would have kicked her..."

"Wouldn't have been a loss," Marcel muttered.

Sebastian did not answer, but that did not mean that he agreed with his brother. In the end, it was their own fault. Why did they keep taking the rabid girl with them when they went hunting? Why didn't they leave them in Sebastian's house, along with Niklas, who was unable to accompany her because of his injured leg?

Surely Niklas would be far from happy about it, even if he didn't take Christina's old injury half as bad ly as his girlfriend Antonia. He himself would have been far more angry with Christina if he had gone from being a well-trained demon hunter who had had some follow-up in his hunts to a man who could only walk with crutches in his early twenties.

No, they couldn't catch Christina Niklas' eye, even though he stressed that he had nothing against her. In the end, she even caused some damage during the research work on the computer or in old books.

Perhaps they should simply send them home in the future when they go hunting? It would probably be the safest there and everyone else would be safer.

'But it wasn't nice to compare her to a Stupidus demon. After all, these poor demons are not dangerous and they can do nothing for their stupidity. As a result, they are always in danger and are threatened with extinction. They are the most harmless beings under the sun!" Sebastian said, and Marcel grinned. "Was it offensive to the demons or to Christina?"

"For both," Sebastian almost replied, but he just swallowed that remark. As the older brother with the most experience in demon hunting, didn't he have to lead by example?

"I'm trying to sleep now. It would be nice if you could bring me another headache pill. And you're right. I'll stay in bed tomorrow and cure my headaches," he said to Marcel, who left the bedroom to get the tablet and a glass of water.

He would talk to Kim on the phone the next morning. Perhaps a new case was on the way. Sebastian had heard a story from the area in the early afternoon before they made their way to the cemetery. His old neighbours had talked about the fact that in earlier times young girls and women had disappeared without a trace in an old castle ruin. 

In addition, the grandfather of one of the women had allegedly observed demonic beings in the castle. Allegedly, such a demon had been seen by the nephew of one of the women as he jogged through the forest.

Sebastian remembered another experience in another old castle. It had been two years ago and he had fought, together with Kim, against a vampire who had sat down there. He had called himself Dracula, the second, and had been a little crazy. It hadn't been too difficult to defeat him.

Fortunately, apart from the name, he had nothing in common with the original bearer of that name.

After the fight, the two had spent the night in the castle, as it was already very late and they wanted to search the vampire's remains the next morning. In fact, they had found some old swords, two of which were so-called flame swords. 

When their owners wanted to, the blades went up in flames, and since then Sina and Kim have used them more often when they went into battle. They had already proved useful on many occasions.

Above all, he had been remembered for another reason, as Kim and he had shared a bed. They had previously emptied a bottle of wine and celebrated their victory. Afterwards, she had snuggled up to him in bed and eventually they had come closer than they had ever intended.

They had spent a nice night together and had a lot of fun.

By late morning, both had stood up a little disillusioned and concluded that this was a one-off affair and that no repetition was desirable.

Sometimes he regretted it. But Kim had nabed interest in him since then, going beyond a friendship among demon hunters.

**A day earlier, 8 a.m.**

Antonia gave herself and her boyfriend a cup of coffee. She had gone to him in the morning to take him by car to the doctor for an examination. 

The next operation on his foot was to be planned and discussed and she was still hoping for an improvement, even if Niklas did not seem to share this hope to her great regret.

"It won't bring much, last time it should be much better afterwards and almost nothing has changed," he said a little grumpy, but then gave his girlfriend a smile. 'Now don't look so sad. It's as it is. My grandma always said this after my grandpa lost a leg in the war."

"You can't compare that," Antonia replied, but looked at him thoughtfully. Perhaps the comparison didn't lag that much. After all, it had happened in the fight against a demon after Christina....

But Antonia didn't want to think about the other girl now.

"I have gone through some healing spells in the last few days, but Have not found anything suitable. Unfortunately," she said with a sigh.

'I don't want you to bewitch me in any way. Think about what happened last time. My leg was just as broken as before and instead I had neon green hair," Niklas said, grinning at the memory. 

Luckily, the hair had grown in its natural color and he didn't have to live forever with the result of his girlfriend's magical experiment.

"Call Christina," Niklas advised her. "You can do that while we wait in the waiting room. This will surely last forever again. I packed a new book by Stephen King. That's pretty thick. I'll definitely get through it halfway through it until it's my turn!"

The witch nodded reluctantly. She was still amazed at Niklas, who, although he was most affected by one of the girls' mistakes, was apparently the least angry with her.

But this was probably mainly due to the fact that Niklas had the character trait, not to be particularly relentless and to make the best of many situations. Inwardly, things often looked different for him, but he also made a lot of things with himself. Sometimes she felt sorry for him, because she would have liked to have supported him much more or comforted him after the last little successful operation.

Unfortunately, he didn't allow it and mostly downplayed it. And he had smiled when Christina visited him in the hospital and brought him homemade biscuits, which of course fell to her ground and spread out in the room when she wanted to present them to him.

"I call her afterwards if you care," Antonia finally said. "But we have to think about it a little bit...."

"She just can't get out of her skin," the former demon hunter replied thoughtfully. "Earlier, by the way, I got a message from Kim and one from Sebastian. I should find out something about this castle ruin. You know, this lonely one in the forest...."

He would get to work as soon as he returned from his examination from the hospital. 


	4. The old castle ruins

**A few hours earlier, around 11 p.m.**

The hunters had gathered in Sebastian's living room, which was on the sofa. His headaches were still causing him problems, even though he was a little better off by now.

'I couldn't reach Christina. I called her mother, but she didn't know where she was. She is starting to worry. It could have happened..." said Antonia, while her hunter sister Sina shrugged. "The mother is probably right. Certainly Christina broke her foot as she tried to cross the road. Or she got stuck somewhere in the elevator. Or she stands with a plate on the wheel somewhere in the Pampa."

"All not nice ideas," Laura replied a little thoughtfully, looking at Niklas.

"Even though I'm probably the twentieth to ask you tonight, what was it like with the doctor today? What did he say? Can your foot be operated on?"

Antonia sighed and looked at Laura first and then Niklas. "Yes. But he doesn't want to..."

"Because it doesn't work. You can operate anything. But it won't bring anything. The quackery says it would help. But that's what he said last time. He said something about improvement. Nothing that it's okay again afterwards... so I can leave it right away!"

Antonia did not respond to her friend's objection and Laura did not ask further. But the look Antonia gave him testified that the last word on the matter had not yet been spoken.

The Werwolf was the last to arrive, as she had to work longer that day. Now she settled on the second sofa in the living room, where Niklas and Antonia were already sitting.

The other hunters had settled on the floor or, in Marcel's case, in an armchair matching the two sofas.

They were all glad that they could use the house that Sebastian and Marcel lived together as a kind of headquarters.

"So, do we want to talk about my stupid foot now, or do you want to know what I found out about the missing girls and the demons in this ruin?" Niklas inquired, and was happy when everyone was more interested in the possibly new case than in his foot.

"What did you find out? Is something really unusual happening there? I've never heard of it. We went there in primary school!" Sina said, and Niklas laughed.

"Of course you won't have seen anything strange," he said. "You were one of several and there would have been too many witnesses if they had gotten one of your teachers. Assuming they were young. All the missing women of the last forty years were between 16 and 28 years old. And there is an old legend from the Middle Ages that young girls disappeared regularly at that time. Apparently, the then lord of the castle got involved with dark powers and summoned a demon and his servants. One of these demons was overwhelmed by a few peasants looking for one of the girls, and he told them about it before the peasants skewered him with a dung fork. He spoke of a three-headed snake. I've found a few demons that the description applies to. Fortunately, there are now enough hunters who share their knowledge with the world. Everyone else thinks these pages are just fantasy..."

"And that's happening near us? Why have we never heard of it? Someone must have missed the young women..." Antonia inquired skeptically, before stepping behind her boyfriend and massaging his shoulders. 

He leaned back. "That's good. Can you do that for another hour?"

Antonia laughed. "I think you'd like that."

She pointed to the lowest paragraph of the article in which the old legend was reported.

"The women always disappeared three days before the full moon, which is why people in earlier times avoided the castle..."

"I don't think any more later," Laura said thoughtfully. "Who but us still believes in things like demons if they are not directly affected by them? Actually no one!"

"How often did women disappear? And maybe it's noticed, and only we haven't paid attention to it, simply because there were so many other demons, vampires and the like that also caused people to disappear or die," Marcel said before Laura interrupted him.

'It's not that important now. I also don't know if anyone is missing at the moment. But we are in about an hour on the third night before full moon. You can gogoogling that. It's true. Or you can believe me. I know the moon very well! In two days, my cage time will start again."

Marcel got up and turned to his brother lying on the sofa. "Then maybe we should look at this ruin. It's the right night. Maybe there's a real demon's nest there."

It seemed as if he wanted to storm off immediately and Sebastian sighed inside. His younger brother was sometimes overzealous with a little too much overzealousness, even though everything had gone well so far.

"I can't accompany you," Sebastian lamented now in a slightly bad mood. 'It's so bad with a concussion and bruised ribs. I'll probably fall in front of you as soon as a demon even coughs at me."

Niklas shrugged. "Then you see how I always feel. I'm also doomed to TV night while the other demons are allowed to hunt. Really mean. But now at least I have company."

"You can always have that in the future. We'll leave Christina with you next time!" Sebastian replied with disbelief, while everyone else left the room and went to the basement to get weapons.

After the others had left the house, Sebastian turned on the news. There was a political talk show on taxes and he sighed. "If all demons hiding in some caves were to pay taxes, then some problems would be solved...."

He turned to Niklas, who did not answer, but had instead accessed a page on the Internet. "What are you looking at? Are you looking for surgical methods? Or the best clinic for the procedure?"

Niklas shakes his head. "No. All this brings nothing but a new operation, days or weeks of pain and afterwards nothing or little has improved. But here is something else. The blood of eternity. Or Blood of Eternity. I have come to the attention of those who like to share their information on an English page. It comes from the Mohra demon and is supposed to heal wounds..."

Sebastian sat up and fought against the emerging vertigo. "Mohra Demons? I've heard of them before....You don't seriously consider that, don't you? This is what usually has side effects. Such things should be handled very carefully."

Niklas closed the page. 'I don't know. And don't tell Antonia about it. She would worry too much. But maybe it brings more than a new useless operation! Complete healing instead of any minimal improvement!"

The other hunters, meanwhile, approached the ruins of the castle. The two cars they had driven had parked in a nearby forest parking lot. They took their weapons out of the trunk and Sina was happy to hold her short sword in her hand.

She just felt safer within sight of the castle.

"We also need flashlights," Kim said, and Marcel pulled a plastic bag out of the trunk. "Here, serve you. They were on offer last week. I bought twenty of them directly."

"Good idea," Kim muttered, recalling how many times they had been in the dark because a flashlight gave up the ghost at the wrong moment. But perhaps Antonia could provide light through a spell. She had already done this two or three times and it had always proved very helpful.

"It's a pity that Laura doesn't have a real human consciousness when she's a wolverine. Otherwise she would be a strong fighter," Kim said, with a hint of regret. "Then we wouldn't have to lock them up."

They set off. A narrow path led to the ruins of the castle, which towered darkly above them.

"Right haunted castle atmosphere," Sina muttered. "But this is not the first time we have experienced something like this. And at least our rabble-roam isn't there. Surely a flashlight would have broken out of it.

"Unfortunately Niklas and Sebastian are also missing. But we're still in five!" said Kim. 

"Two hunters, a freelance demon hunter, a witch and a wolverine who fights quite well and is a master at knife-throwing," she added, looking at Laura, who had three knives on each side of her belt.

Eventually, they entered the courtyard through a half-decayed gate, while Sina and Marcel turned on their flashlights.

Lonely and abandoned, the yard lay in front of them when they heard the sound of rushing steps... 


	5. Fight against the three-headed snake demon

Christina screamed out loud when one of the snake demon's three heads opened his mouth and snapped at her.

Immediately the teeth would shred their flesh. Perhaps the demon would immediately bite her head off. Probably this was the best way to die quickly and perhaps half painlessly. 

But she did not want to die, either way.

Desperately, they pulled at the shackles that tied them to the stake, but of course their attempts at liberation were still unsuccessful.

The last thing she saw were the demon's razor-sharp, dagger-sized teeth and she smelled his lazy breath...

It was over. She would die here and now...

But then she heard a loud hissing and her ears hurt. For a moment, it almost felt as if her eardrum was tearing, at least she feared it. She tentatively opened her eyes as the hissing subsided and the deadly bite failed.

Christina saw that two knives were in the head of the snake and briefly wondered where she had seen these knives before...

"Laura! Laura likes to use such knives as projectiles!" thought Christina, as she saw someone rushing towards the snake from the corners of her eyes and hitting one of her necks with a sword.

"Marcel..." she thought, during one of the ten demons, who, adoring the giant snake, also trapped in this cellar vault, pushed Marcel to the ground to protect the snake demon.

"You will not hurt our mistress, man!" the demon shouted as he pushed Marcel to the ground. "This kind of demon is venerable!"

But the giant snake proved ungrateful. With his remaining two heads, he reached for the demon and tore it into two pieces, while Marcel jumped up and struck the snake demon with his sword.

Another knife hit the creature in one of its remaining necks, and Kim jumped on the demon's back and repeatedly stabbed the demon's head with her sword. The other snake head snapped at her, but he suddenly burst into flames, leading to an angry hissing, while Christina felt someone struggling with her shackles.

Laura stood next to her and pulled her away as the snake turned and her tail whipped in the direction of the two young women.

Both fell to the ground and Christina hit Laura's belly with her elbow.

"Still the old woman, what?" asked Laura with a pain-distorted face, writhing together. "Run to Antonia and stay behind her if you can do it without killing yourself or her..."

Christina saw that eight of the nine demons who had served the snake lay dead on the ground, while Marcel left the snake demon to the two hunters. Sina had also jumped on the back of the snake and stabbed it.

The burned head and the one in which the knives were stuck hung lifeless and then the demon blew himself up and both hunters fell to the ground, while Marcel killed the penultimate servant of the Snake Demon.

Christina saw that knives were in two of the demons, while the others had apparently almost all been killed with swords. One of the creatures consisted of only ashes and had apparently fallen victim to the witch Antonia.

The last of the creatures, meanwhile, approached Christina and Antonia and stared at the two young women in a hateful manner.

"You killed our mistress. That night, she had the life energy of another female creature, a human being. She was hungry...."

"Oh, have you lost your life content now? Do you have no reason to live now that this thing with the three heads is no longer alive?" Antonia asked mockingly as she pushed Christina behind her.

"Stay behind me. Best a good bit far away from me behind me," the witch urged Christina, who walked a few steps back.

Eventually, the demon pointed in Antonia's direction. "I'll take you with me."

His fingers, to which he pointed with Antonia, turned into small serpents and the witch was terrified, but again murmured her magic of fire and the demon's cowl caught fire. He screamed and fell to the ground and rolled around until Sina ran towards him and gave him the sword.

Christina, meanwhile, backtracked a little further and watched the others from a distance. Were they here because of them? Or was it more of a coincidence? Wasn't she completely indifferent to others?

This question was answered quite quickly.

"Once again, we were lucky. It wasn't easy to find the entrance after this demon got lost," Marcel said as he helped Laura get up. She smiled gratefully at him and held her belly.

"Christina, you have pretty pointed elbows. That's not good," she grumbled, but then rushed toward her.

"You bleed a little. Did they hurt you? It looks like cut wounds," the Wolbin inquired anxiously. "It doesn't look really bad....and what are you doing here? We heard that strange things are supposed to happen here a few days before the full moon. But that we find you here...."

So the others hadn't come especially because of her. Their rescue was more of a coincidence.

Of course, she was grateful to the others, but it hurt her that she had apparently not really been missing.

"I've been to this castle many times. Actually, it was always one of my favorite places. Here I can think, if I seem to get on everyone's nerves again and do everything wrong. I didn't know there were demons here, of course," she said, and to her surprise, Laura pressed her briefly.

"Good that we looked around here tonight. Looks like you were a real lucky mushroom today."

"Me? Lucky mushroom?" thought Christina, who did well to hug the Wolva. 

Actually, Laura still had every reason to be angry with her. In just a few days she would transform again and spend three nights in a cage. Christina knew that Laura hated this and always feared that, despite all the precautions, one day she would accidentally injure one of her friends or a completely uninvolved person.

The others joined Christina, Antonia and Laura. Kim glanced at her with a worried look.

"You really don't look good...."

Christina shook her head, but then looked at one by one. "Thank you for coming. It was more of a coincidence and you might not have done it with intent. I know I built a lot of crap. But I really never wanted that. And I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore!"

She was close to tears when Laura pressed her again and Antonia handed her a handkerchief, while Marcel looked a little unnerved at the ceiling of the basement vault.

"We didn't know you were here," agreed Marcel Christina, but Kim interrupted him. "If we had known, we would have helped you anyway. It doesn't matter if we were angry with you. We weren't so angry that we would have allowed this three-headed demon animal to eat you! And we are glad that we were in the right place at the right time."

"Yes, we can't be so angry. If it had only been a two-headed demon, maybe...," Marcel said, and Laura swarmed him slightly. "Don't be so nasty."

"Am I not at all," Marcel disagreed, but gave Laura an almost timid smile.

Kim got involved in the conversation again as she chatted to her best friend, while Sina put an arm around her sister Antonia's shoulder."We should all maybe all go to Sebastian and Niklas and I think we need to talk about some things..."

Laura reached for Christina's hand and pulled her behind her and Kim. "Of course you also come along. We need to treat your wounds and celebrate our victory over this snake demon and his assistants. They weren't too strong.'

Christina looked a little embarrassed to the ground. "No, they weren't. One of you probably wouldn't have been able to..."

"Who knows?" Laura replied thoughtfully. "There were several. And you didn't have any weapons with you. But we've all been in awkward situations before. Just think of Marcel. Last year he fell into this lake and the great Piranha demons almost ate him. If Sebastian hadn't done this magic at the last moment with Antonia's help, which turned the animals back into harmless little trout, then it would have been evil."

Marcel sighed excessively loudly. "And I even fell into this lake without Christina coming close. I slipped on this banana peel that Niklas had thrown away, and you even made fun of me afterwards..."

"That was funny," Sina replied in a good mood and apparently already in his thoughts at the victory celebration that will soon take place in Sebastian's house. "On the way back home, we should still drive past the gas station and get some chips." 


	6. Christina's new tasks....

A few days later, Christina's fortunately not-too-serious injuries had largely healed.

She sat at the computer next to Niklas while Sebastian was working around in the kitchen. He didn't feel ready to go on a demon hunt with the others, even though he was much better off by now.

He was preparing a nude run for the hunters to fill snarling stomachs as soon as they took care of the four vampires in the neighboring village, who had been making the environment unsafe for a week.

"Should I help?" asked Christina, and wanted to get up when Sebastian thankfully refused. "Let's go. The oven is hot. And knives lie around in the kitchen. There are also electrical appliances such as a blender. Then there's the new dishwasher."

Christina sat down again and melted a little. "Already understood. He thinks I'll kill him or me if I help him run up!"

Niklas shook his head with a grin. 'He doesn't want anyone to help with cooking. He doesn't even let Marcel into the kitchen when he's working there. But cover the table. Marcel and Sebastian store the plates in the corner cupboard here in the dining area..."

He suspected that this was not such a good idea, but to his surprise Christina managed to cover the table without dropping a plate. He would have liked to congratulate her on this, but this seemed a little stupid to him.

He would probably have wondered if he was making fun of him when he praised her for covering a table in abundance.

Instead, he clicked back on the page where he found information about the Mohra demon, whose blood was supposedly healing injuries.

He had a long conversation with Antonia on the subject last night, and although she wasn't really enthusiastic about the idea, she understood that he saw it as an alternative to another, probably unsuccessful, operation that would no doubt be followed by more.

They were both unsure how to proceed. But they at least wanted to do further research on this possibility, even though there were probably a lot of risks and he knew that it was usually not a good idea to rely on such methods.

After all, they had all had enough experience when something went wrong in the use of supernatural things. Many of the cases they dealt with were due to failed attempts to achieve something with the help of demons or supernatural artifacts.

Nevertheless, when he stood on his injured foot and the crutches leaning at the table next to him, he thought that without that injury he would have gone to the cemetery that evening with the others and done his part...

"The slaufis is ready," Sebastian, meanwhile, could be heard saying, and he brought the large roller dish into the living room, wearing oven gloves.

"Now we just have to wait for the others. Kim called earlier, everything worked, they're fine and they'd have to be here in a few minutes," the Demon hunter said as he put the upsandy form on the table.

His gaze fell on the plates and the cutlery. Even napkins christina, beautifully folded into birds, had put on the plates.

"Oh, Christina. I haven't heard anything fall to the ground and broken. Good job! I'm thrilled!" he said, and there was no mockery in his voice. 

Christina seemed really pleased with the praise and Niklas concluded that it wasn't the worst idea to get her up stairs as well. "Thank you for covering the table. It looks beautiful. How you arranged the plates... and the birds are really beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm glad I didn't break anything," Christina replied. "Maybe it's a start and not so much will happen in the future. And I think I'm really a bit out of place when I'm going to go on a vampire hunt in the cemetery or fighting demons.... I'm really out of place."

In the future, she would rather stay at home or stay with Niklas in Sebastian's living room and watch TV. Or just cover the table. This was safer for them themselves and also for the others. She was glad that she and those who went hunting had settled their dispute.

Perhaps at some point she would be ready to take on other tasks. But surely she would need a little time to do so, and she was glad that the others seemed willing to give her that time.

**The End**


End file.
